


A Huntsman Wandered By

by Tarvera



Series: Big Bad Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Chris Argent, Breeding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, First Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: With his omega's heat happening over a full moon, Peter sees an opportunity too good to miss. It's a newly turned Chris Argent's first full moon and the soon to be former hunter has been resisting Peter as alpha. What better way to break down those walls than the sweet smells of an omega in heat? And if pups happened because of it...well...the more ties to the pack the better.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Big Bad Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084568
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark fic warning! Read at your own risk. 
> 
> And we are back to some more darker elements of the pack Peter is building. The non con is for Chris here as he really is not in any sort of mental place to give consent or even fully know what he is doing. It could also apply in some ways to Stiles as I left it vague if he knew beforehand Peter's plans.

An omega’s heat was truly a glorious thing. All that need, desperate and beautiful, heat and desire, wrapped up in a squirming package underneath him. Peter closed his eyes, just feeling the tight walls squeeze around his cock as he thrusted, almost lazily, in and out of his mate. The low whimpers of mewls of the boy beneath him were almost too much but at the same time it was never enough. 

Letting his body collapse down on the lithe form beneath him, he pressed soft kisses against the burning neck of his omega. “Shh...sweetheart, you’re ok, your alpha has you.” 

The boy trembled, mewling with need. “Please...alpha….” The desperate cries made him grin in triumph. This boy was all his. Wrapping an arm tight around the teen’s waist, he picked up speed until the slapping sound of his balls hitting the omega’s filled the heat room. 

He’d already had Derek rut and knot the boy for the heat’s first day. The sweet scent permeating the air told him all he needed to know about his nephew’s seed taking hold. There was already a pup or two inside the omega. Now it was just the decision on whether or not to get more in before the heat waned. 

Letting himself get lost in the moment, he howled as he came. One last slam into the boy’s limp body as his knot locked inside. Nothing was as satisfying as being the one to sate an omega’s heat like this. Knowing that it was your cock, your seed, that calmed the desperate urges that consumed an omega during that time.

As he collapsed to his side, dragging the boy’s pliant body with him, another thought came over him. There was a particularly troublesome new pack member that had a strong enough focus that the normal methods of pack integration hadn’t been working. But no werewolf’s will could stay on track when it came to this sweet smell of an omega in heat. Smirking to himself, he pulled his mate tighter to him. Yes, this could work. With one heat he could cement both Derek’s and the hunter’s ties to his pack.

* * *

By the time he got Christopher into the pack house, the man was already barely holding it together. He could smell the coppery taste of blood as the hunter clenched hands into fists. Keeping his face neutral he opened the front door, sweeping an arm inside. 

“As promised, Christopher, a safe place for the full moon.” 

“Don’t push me right now, Hale.” The hunter said, a growl growing behind the words. Peter raised an eyebrow, feeling distinctly unimpressed. 

“Or what, Argent? Are you going to do something with all the current control you possess over yourself?” The response to that was a snarl. He gave in and smirked at that. “Honestly, Christopher, how did you think this would go? You’d just dance through your first full moon? My dear, you have so many years of conditioning to break through. You’re my beta now, I’m here to help you.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter continued to usher the hunter further into his den. He knew this required delicate handling or Chris would bolt before the trap could fully spring into place. With that in mind, he brought the hunter into a different room than the one Stiles was in. This one was lined with mountain ash, with the door having a special latch from the outside that would seal whomever was in the room in. 

He explained this all to a begrudging but accepting Chris, before bowing out and heading upstairs to his omega. The poor boy was beyond desperate when he entered the room. By the time he had finished soothing and knotting, the moon had risen over an hour ago. Leaving his docil (for the moment) mate, he breathed in the scents wafting through the open grates from the room below. 

The hunter’s desperation, lust, arousal, and need smelled a bit like triumph. It had really been brilliant thinking of him to have the heat room be built over the same room for holding newly turned wolves. Only a wolf with a strong mate bond of their own would be able to resist the enticing scent of omega. Christopher, who had just been completely rejected by his wife, was not a wolf with a strong mate bond. 

Slinking back to the bed, he wrapped himself around his mate for a time. The moon was still working its way across the heavens. They had some time here before he needed to bring the hunter up. Let the man continue to smell and rage as the new instincts overcame the old. He didn’t want there to be any hesitation by the time Christopher entered the room. Besides, his mate needed some nutrition and hydration before the next wave hit. Rest would be beneficial as well. A new wolf like the hunter would not be a gentle lover. It was a good thing that Stiles was such a strong omega, there was no doubt in his mind that the boy would be fine. 

Over an hour passed before he felt the waves of need cresting again in his mate. It took a great amount of willpower for him to leave the poor thing and go downstairs to collect his most recent beta. For an alpha, an omega in need was a siren’s call. To deny an omega was akin to denying a starving child. It was only his iron will and knowledge that the needs would be met, just not by him for this wave, that allowed him to walk out of the room. 

Getting the hunter upstairs and into the room took more effort than he thought it would. It seemed that Christopher was fighting the bond between them even more than he had realized. By the time he dragged the man inside the room and slammed the door shut, Stiles was a writhing mess on the bed. 

The roar and body slam was only mildly unexpected. Letting himself sink to the floor, he watched with glee as a mostly shifted beta wolf flung himself onto the needy omega. The hunter had the boy flipped over and was pounding into him in seconds. Palming himself, Peter grinned, his cock had been hard from the first moment Christopher’s arousal had hit his nose. Watching his former adversary completely fall apart because of Peter’s mate was truly glorious. 

Stiles was letting out a long mewling whine, interspersed with punched out whimpers as Christopher pounded the poor boy into the bed. He could already tell that the newly turned beta was falling into a true rut which was even better than he had hoped for. There was no way that a wolf, after sharing a rut with an omega in heat, would ever leave the pack. 

Christopher sprouted fur, his body shifting into more wolf than man as he came with a howl, locking a knot inside the omega by pure instinct alone. Peter groaned, deep and guttural. Letting his own release shoot up, splattering himself and the floor. Knowing that the hunter would stay locked into the boy for a long while, still rutting as the seed came and came, Peter got up and moved over to them. 

At the snarl Christopher gave him, he growled back, eyes bright red. When the beta refused to submit he swung himself on the bed, letting his own wolf shift come up so he could latch on to the back of the beta’s neck with his teeth. The omega let out a mewling cry at the extra weight on top but the submission of the beta was more important at this moment. Teeth digging in tighter, he reveled at the taste of his beta’s blood and slow submission. 

Feeling his own cock harden again, he started a slow thrust against the beta’s ass. Christopher whined, trying to pull away but he just snarled and clamped down tighter on the new wolf’s neck. He would get the submission that as alpha he deserved. Being with his omega was an honor, not a right. This boy was his and the beta would acknowledge that. 

Ignoring the beta’s continued snarls, he kept up the thrusting letting the tip of his cock start to catch on the beta’s hole every other thrust. Instinct continued to consume the wolf underneath him. The snarls turned into needy whines even as the knot of the beta came down. When Christopher slipped out of the omega, shift receding, Peter was ready. 

Letting go with his teeth, he batted the other wolf off his mate, sending the hunter spinning into the wall. Roaring, the beta was up and charging him. Shifting back into man himself, Peter met the charge head on, rolling them to the floor to slam Christopher down by the neck. Ignoring the howl of rage, he bore down with all his weight and alpha power until the beta finally collapsed in submission. 

He rumbled his approval, leaning down to lap at the sticky blood on the back of Christopher’s neck. Releasing the man, he stood up and ambled back over to check on his mate. The boy was whimpering into the bedsheets. Frowning, he brushed away the hair from the omega’s face, taking in the flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. The boy grasped for him with needy whines. He glared down at the beta wolf on the floor. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, new wolves just don’t know how to satisfy you, do they? I won’t leave you like this, don’t worry.” He crooned the words into the boy’s ear, hoisting the omega up the bed and into his lap. 

It was easy from there to lift the omega up to slide down on his hardened cock. Whimpering, the boy pressed a damp face into his shoulder as Peter began to rut upwards into the open hole. It wasn’t long before he felt his balls clench as his release hit hard. It was delightful to feel the instant shudder that signaled the omega’s own release. This was how one took care of an omega. 

Partially shifted again, Christopher was on the edge of the bed. The hunter was whining in desire after the sweet smell of omega. Patting the edge of the bed next to him, Peter said, “Come here, beta, your alpha will show you how to please an omega.” 

Making eager noises, Christopher came over, letting Peter run finger through and grip his hair. A thrill went through him at the power surge of this full submission. “Lift him up, Christopher, there you go, be gentle. Now spread him out on the bed. Taste him up, lick him all over, see how he squirms? He needs this, Christopher, he needs us when he’s like this.” 

Now that he had submitted, the former hunter was eager to follow the commands of his alpha. Soon, Stiles was hard and mewling again, begging for a cock to fill him up. Peter leaned back against the bed frame, eyes hooded as he watched the beta slide back inside his omega. Stiles was arched up, legs stretched up the beta’s body with mouth wide open and panting. The slapping noise of skin on skin as the hunter rammed into the boy’s eager body filled the whole room. 

With slow movements, he slid his way over to them until his hard cock was able to slick its way up and down the beta’s thigh. He reached around, tugging at Chris until the man turned and met his lips in a burning kiss. The former hunter resisted at first but the full moon mixed with a rut brought on from an omega’s heat, would have been impossible for any wolf to resist. Let alone one bitten a mere week ago. 

Even as the hunter climaxed again he could still feel the lingering traces of resistance through the pack tie between alpha and beta. He let his eyes burn red, pressing his beta down into the bed. Growling, the new wolf tried to twist and swipe around, but then Stiles let out a low whining whimper. Distracted by the distraught omega, Chris dragged the boy half underneath him. 

Peter allowed it, watching with hooded eyes and claws still tight around the hunter’s neck. The omega whimpered, running quick hands all over the beta’s body. Chris was becoming lost in the touches, he could feel the new wolf giving himself over to the omega. Smiling again, Peter straddled over the back of the man’s legs. The scent of arousal was already filling the air again as the omega’s eager begging drove the hunter to distraction. 

The first breach of his finger inside the hunter’s hole caused a yelp and growl. In response he shoved the man’s face into the bed, so the beta could only look at the still needy omega. Using the cum marking Stiles’ stomach, he pressed deeper into the hole, grinning at the groaning whine that came from the hunter. Using more cum, he continued to twist and stretch, reveling in each moan and yelp he got for his efforts. The man would submit to him, the wolf would know it’s alpha. 

By the time the tip of his cock was breaching the tight ring of muscle, he had turned the snarling wolf into a panting bundle of nerves and want. Smiling his triumph, he dragged up the beta’s hips, pausing to revel in the look and feel of the muscle pulsing around his cock. Letting out a groan, he continued his slide until his balls slapped up against skin. 

During this process, Stiles had wriggled back under the hunter, also face down on the bed. Smirking, Peter slapped his beta’s thigh. “Mmm looks like my boy needs some attention. Christopher, let’s give the poor thing some release? Just slide in...yes, just like that…” 

Once the hunter was inside the omega he let himself go, hammering in and out of the beta’ ass. The whole room smelled of sex, blood, and sweet submission. With every thrust, he felt the walls of resistance crumble further. There was nothing Christopher could do but lie there, trapped between alpha and omega, letting Peter fuck his omega through the beta. 

They all roared as they came, as one together, with the bonds of pack snapping into place. Hard, unmovable, unwavering. Grinning savagely, Peter shoved the hunter off the bed onto the floor. Chris slumped there, a pliant mess of blood, slick and cum. He scooped up Stiles, cradling the boy to his chest, whispering sweet praises into his mate’s ear. 

He could tell that Stiles’ heat was beginning to recede. Faster than the first one, but that wasn’t unexpected. The omega responded to the alpha’s needs in this way and Peter had no need for the heat to be a long one. The boy was already pregnant with Derek’s pups and now had helped him secure a packmate. Thinking back to the first shifted encounter with Christopher, he smiled again, perhaps even pregnant with more than one beta’s pups. 

That would be a most pleasing outcome. More pups for the pack and more to tie Christopher to the pack. He was sure that the new beta would also be of great help to Derek in caring for the pups. Pressing another kiss against his mate’s sweaty forehead, he smiled. There was enough heat left that he could most like get Christopher riled up enough to fuck the boy again while shifted. Yes, this was a good plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you asking for how Chris became a werewolf, here is a little snip for you! Just adding it as a chapter here as it's not enough to post on it's own. 
> 
> So chronologically, this happens before the first chapter.

Chris had given a lot of thought over the course of his life to all the various ways he could die. For every new monster he learned about, came new night terrors as a child. When he became an adult and practicality settled over him as his shield against the world, he would force his spiraling fears to switch focus. For every fear came ten ways to defeat it. He had trained his body and mind to be the perfect hunter, every hunt would have multiple ways to cheat death. 

Dying from his wife putting a bullet in his stomach had never been one of those scenarios. 

Shock kept him crumpled to the ground, staring up into Victoria’s cold eyes. He had prided himself as a realist and as such, there was always the possibility of the inevitable death coming from his father or sister. What a fool he was, to never consider his wife as one of those monsters. 

Allison was screaming in the background. Gerard had in her a tight hold, dragging her away from him. Meeting Victoria’s gaze again, he couldn’t help the word that fell from his lips. 

“Why?” 

Her face twisted, sorrow morphing into hate. “Things change Christopher, people change, you of all people should know that. Wars have casualties.” 

With those parting words, the woman he had promised to love and honor for all his life walked away. Blood was seeping out at an alarming rate and his legs were going numb. Not much time left now. 

A hand putting pressure on the wound made him gasp and startle upwards. The red eyes of an alpha werewolf stared down into his. 

“This was not what I was expecting to come across when I made my way to check on your father’s movements.” He opened his mouth but his blood and sweat choked out any words. Peter’s eyes blazed bright and a low growl rumbled out as the wolf’s other hand reached out to caress down his cheek. “Oh little hunter, betrayed by those who never deserved your loyalty.” 

“Help…” He said, desperation making it possible to force out the words. “Alli…” 

The hand paused, fingers poised on the side of his neck. “Me? Help you? Why, Christopher, I don’t believe we have that kind of relationship.” 

Tangling bloody fingers in the wolf’s shirt, he felt tears start to track down his cheeks. “Pack...please...for Allison…” 

There was a long moment when he thought Peter would ignore his plea, but then came the flash of red eyes, sharp teeth and blackness swamped his vision. 

The room he woke up in was bare save for the simple bed he was lying in, a stand with a lamp and a dresser pressed against the wall opposite the bed. His whole body ached and there was a tingling feeling crawling up and down his limbs. The light in the room felt too bright, too much, making him cover his head with his hands. 

The door clicked open. “Not dead yet, then.” 

Squinting under his fingers at the smirking Peter Hale, he felt a strange noise travel up his throat. With shock, he realized he was growling. Peter’s smirk just grew and the alpha slid on the foot of the bed, a knowing glint in the wolf’s gaze. 

“You have no idea how excited I have been about all this.” 

“I can imagine.” His voice sounded like he’d be gargling rocks and judging by the smug look Peter was giving him, the alpha well knew how off his game he was feeling. 

“I very much doubt it but no need to dwell on such things. I expect you’ll be pleased to know that Allison is fine. Currently staying with the McCalls, which I’m guessing you’ll be less pleased to know but I promise I did try and convince her to come and stay with me while you recovered but for some reason she refused to trust me.” 

Relief made him dizzy for the moment. The idea that Peter could be lying ran through his mind but after a moment it was dismissed. There was nothing to gain from the lie at the moment and it would be too easily verified. If Peter wanted him isolated and alone then he would have said he couldn’t find Allison at all. 

“Where is here, exactly?” 

“My house, of course. We’ve only recently moved in which is lucky for you as before I wouldn’t have had enough space for you to recover in.” 

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he met the red eyed gaze of his alpha. He took a deep breath. Focus on being alive, he told himself, focus on that. He was alive for Allison, she hadn’t lost a father. It would be tricky but he could do this. Peter was a manipulative bastard but in the end, it would be his choice to stay with the alpha or not. All he had to do was learn control and then he’d be able to build his own pack. 

“What’s next then?” 

The alpha’s smirk widened. Later, after the first full moon and the realization of the depth of Peter’s manipulation, he would curse himself for underestimating the alpha.


End file.
